Units
In the Warfare series, units are the soldiers used by the players to win. Each units has different abilities, strengths and weaknesses. In game their capabilities can be upgraded. Warfare 1917 'Riflemen' A squad equipped with bolt-action rifles. Effective against other infantry, but are easily killed. 'Assault' A squad specialized in clearing trenches. They use rush tactics and are equipped with bolt-action rifles and grenades. They are the only infantry unit that can damage tanks. 'MG' A squad equipped with a machine gun and bolt-action rifles. When entrenched, they are the best anti-infantry unit. They are the only infantry unit in the game with an automatic weapon. 'Sniper' A skilled sharpshooter equipped with a bolt-action rifle. They are strong against infantry at long range. 'Officer' An officer that provides a morale and damage bonus to your troops. He only carries a pistol, making him a poor choice for frontline combat. Morale drops sharply if he is killed. 'Tank' An armored vehicle that is invulnerable to all infantry (except Assault Team grenades), but is vulnerable to fire support. Warfare 1944 'Riflemen' A squad equipped with rifles and grenades. Effective against infantry, but are easily killed. 'Assault' A squad equipped with both rifles and sub-machine guns, along with grenades and smoke grenades. Effective against infantry, even if they are in cover. 'MG' A squad equipped with a rifle and a machine gun. They are effective against infantry when in cover. 'Sniper' A skilled sharpshooter equipped with a scoped rifle. Strong against infantry at long range. 'Bazooka' A squad equipped with a rifle and a rocket launcher. They are effective against tanks. 'Mortar' A soldier carrying a mortar, allowing him to deliver light artillery fire upon the enemy. 'Officer' An officer carrying a rifle or a sub-machine gun, who can call in artillery strikes or air strikes, and also provides a morale boost. 'Tank' An armored vehicle equipped with a main gun and a machine gun. It is strong against all infantry but is vulnerable to fire support. This unit can be damaged in specific areas like the engine, machine gun or the main gun, disabling it or reducing its effectiveness. 'Medic' The Medic was supposed to be included, but was scrapped. An image of its icon survives and can be seen here. Warfare Online 'Riflemen' A squad of soldiers equip with auto-rifles. Effective against infantry but can be easily killed. 'Assault' A squad of soldiers equip with assault rifles, SMG, shotgun, along with grenades by default. Effective to any enemy infantry both not in and in cover, weak to vehicles. 'Machine Gun Team' A squad of soldiers equip with a machine gun and two rifles. Effective against enemy infantry units when in cover, weak when not in cover and against vehicles. 'Sniper Team' A squad of soldiers consist of a squad leader arm with a sniper rifle and a riflemen like soldier. Effective against any infantry units at long range, very weak against infantry units at short range and vehicles. 'AT Team (Anti-Tank Team)' A squad of soldiers consist of a squad leader arm with an rocket lancher and a riflemen like soldier. Effective against any vehicles, weak against any infantry. 'LAC (Light Armor Car)' Multiple purpose Light vehicle. Effective against any infantry, weak against Heavy vehicles and AT team. 'LAVs (Light Armor Vehicle)' Infantry fighting Heavy vehicle. Effective against any infantry and light vehicles, weak against Tanks and AT team. 'Tanks' Heavy armor vehicle that are invulnerable to any units and arm with a main gun. Effective againts infantry units, weak against AT team and fire support. Category:Units Category:Feature